Staff Meeting
by LadyNightRunner
Summary: Sequel to Behind Closed Doors. Tseng gets Reno back for last night, bets are made, and we learn about Tseng's personal life. GRAPHIC. RenoTseng.


Another product of roleplaying. Again, this has warnings plastered all over it:

This work of fanfiction contains the following: **graphic sex between two men, swearing, reference to other sexual acts, fetish and kink behavior, implied under-age sex, and age-play**. These subjects are not appropriate for readers under 18. If you are under 18 or particularly sensitive, stop now and do not read further. If you are over the age and like this sort of thing, then have fun.

* * *

"Hey, Bossman..." Reno draped himself across the lintel of Tseng's office. "Remember our little conversation yesterday?" He sat at the edge of Tseng's desk. "See, Featherhead owes me a favor, right?" He made a 'please ask me more' motion.

"Mmm?" Tseng answered, more concerned with the paperwork he was steadily working through than with the lanky redhead to his left.

"So I come in and who's there but that terrorist with the tits!" He grinned, reaching forward and tugging at Tseng's hair. "So I use my silver tongue..." He waggled his eyebrows, encouraging Tseng to ask more.

Tseng shook his head to get Reno's hands out of his hair. Honestly, his timing was horrendous. "And do I _want_ to know what you did with your silver tongue?"

Reno smirked, grabbing Tseng's pen. "I had those gorgeous thighs wrapped 'round my hips in ten minutes." He poked Tseng in the nose with the butt end of the pen. "I think I saw you. Had one of those brats bent over."

"Mmm. I thought her spread legs didn't interest you." He twitched his nose and reached to grab the pen. "What brats?"

Reno took it back and popped it into his mouth, chewing on the end. "I had her bent over the counter with those gorgeous-" he made a cupping motion in front of his face. "-in my face." He bit through the pen's cartridge, swearing as the ink dribbled unto his mouth, then down his chin and onto his shirt. "Aw fuck." He wrinkled his nose and rubbed at it. No luck. "Name like Damien? Donald? 'bout ten." Reno wiped a smudged hand on his left thigh. "You ought to know. You were fuckin' 'im."

"Who? Denzel?" Tseng smiled faintly at the trickle of blue ink running down Reno's chin. No doubt his smile would be absolutely ghoulish with the new coloring. "Not today."

Reno took a thumb's worth of ink and smeared it across Tseng's cheek, smearing it all over him. "Jealous. You've been doin' paperwork all day, and I've been balls deep in her..." He closed his eyes and moaned like a whore. Gods only knew if he was telling the truth or not. It was fairly hard to tell what was bravado, what was joking, and what was real with Reno, particularly when he was bragging.

Tseng scowled and scrubbed at the ink, only succeeding in smearing it further. "Frankly, I'm not particularly interested in Tifa," he muttered, rubbing the ink off his hand and digging another pen out of a drawer.

Reno smirked, shifting until he was sitting square in front of Tseng, his belly level with Tseng's face and his legs on either side of Tseng's chair.

"You ain't after what you can't get." He rubbed more ink across Tseng's cheek, forehead, and nose.

"Reno, that's going to take forever to get off," Tseng complained. He was tempted to use the unstained part of shirt to attempt to clean his face, but decided against it. No telling what Reno has been up to today. "And I could have her, if I was interested."

"Yeah, right." Reno's smirk widened, and he took Tseng's chin in hand and forcing him to look up. He liked dominating his boss. Gave him a thrill. "How good a fuck is Denzel, huh?"

"Pretty good for a twelve year-old. He likes being screwed into the wall." Tseng gave Reno his sweetest smile. He knew the few partners he still kept around were constants, as opposed to Reno's general method of seducing whoever interested him at the time

"What's with you and babycock, huh?" He poked Tseng in the chest with his foot, leaving a muddy stain on the front of his shirt. He leaned forward and licked at Tseng's clean cheek, getting more ink on him.

"Even I can appreciate utterly dominating someone," Tseng muttered, brushing at the mud. Damn. That wasn't coming off easily. "And I like a little dependence if I'm going to top. Can you stop that? I have a meeting in an hour."

"So? Call it off." Reno buried his inky hands in Tseng's hair. "Why not go after Strife? He'd bend over if you look at him funny."

He shuddered. Ooh, that was asking for it. Pull his hair, fine. Make a mess of it? No.

"Why would I want him? There's no fun in goods that practically throw themselves on you."

"That WOULD explain why you ain't fucked Elena." He paused. "Then again, she's gayer then you." He left a smudge of blue ink on Tseng's nose.

"Uck," Tseng said flatly, and gagged. "Not if she was the last woman on earth."

Reno raised an eyebrow, planting his feet on Tseng's knees. "You're queer as a rainbow chocobo."

"No, I just have trouble finding women that will do what I want them to." He pushed Reno's legs to the side to get them off his knees. "You're turning me into a mess."

Reno put them back on, grinding down. "Looks better. What do you want 'em to do?"

Tseng smiled. "What else? Usually, I want them to hurt me."

Reno rolled his eyes. "You and the rest of the world, yo." He yanked Tseng's hair, grinding his muddy boots into Tseng's crisp pants. "I bet you get off on bein' all messed up."

Tseng moaned softly. Oh, he didn't have time for this. He didn't have time at all, but...."You know I do."

"Say it." Reno took his foot off of one knee and nudged between Tseng's legs with the toe of his combat boots.

He tensed, lifting his hips a bit, and half-closed his eyes. "Say what?" Never let it be said that he wouldn't go down without a fight.

"Admit it. You're no better 'n a two gil whore."

"Oh, Reno, you _wound_ me. I'm much better than some slum whore. Everything _I_ do is the real thing."

"Yeah, yeah." He jabbed his foot forward. "You just wanna be fucked into the mattress. Admit it."

Tseng hissed softly, more in pain than pleasure. He hadn't had enough play for that yet. "You know I want more than that."

Reno moved his foot. "I should just send you off to the meeting like this. ShinRa's attack dog, just back from rollin' in the dirt.

"I'm sure the president would get a kick out of that," he snorted. Odds were good just about everyone would. Those who knew what he liked would see it for what it was, and those who didn't would be the quiet laughing stock of the meeting, while he tried to act normally and pretend he wasn't smeared with ink and mud, flustered fro his encounter with Reno.

"Skip the fuckin' meeting. It's for the budget; go in, tell 'em you need more money, and leave." He put his foot flat on Tseng's chest.

Tseng wrapped his hands around Reno's ankle and squeezed gently. "Am I skipping it or just making a brief appearance?"

"Skip it." Reno stretched, looking down at Tseng with his lazy blue eyes. "We need it."

"You are insatiable. Can't you wait until this evening?"

Reno grabbed Tseng by the lapels and pulled him forward. "No." He mashed his mouth against Tseng's, less a kiss then a bite with varying pressure.

Tseng mentally put up another tally on Reno's side of the 'arguments over timing for sex' scoreboard and slung one arm around the redhead's neck, opening his mouth carefully to avoid hurting his lips. That was one body part he didn't like getting too abused.

Reno bit his tongue, not hard enough to draw blood, then sucked on it, digging his hands into Tseng's hair. "I wanna play."

"I can tell. What do you want to play?"

"I dunno..." Reno leaned forward, nipping at Tseng's neck hard enough to mark. "Tell me your kinky shit."

Tseng inhaled sharply and let his head fall back as far as Reno's hand would let him. "What kinky shit do you want to hear about?" he shot back, voice as level as he could manage.

"Anything I ain't heard about." He slid into Tseng's lap, wrapping his legs around Tseng's hips as much as the chair would allow.

"Weellll....." he drew it out, thinking. He liked a lot of 'kinky shit' as Reno would have it, and considered what to tell Reno about. "Aside from being hurt, being tortured....being dominated.....exhibitionism..."

"I know all that." Reno yanked Tseng's head back by the hair, biting him, hard. "Gimme something' new."

"Role-play," he admitted. "To some degree. Electrostimulation." He paused, and blushed. This last was one he tended to indulge in only when he was alone. "Breathplay."

Reno smirked, biting him harder. "You like fuckin' me too, y'know."

"That's hardly a kink." He pushed Reno's head against his neck, arching his neck to get more tension.

Reno bit harder. "You like bendin' over little boys."

"Mmmm....you told me to tell you something _new_. That's hardly new."

Reno smirked. "Play with me."

Tseng raised one eyebrow and pulled Reno back to look him in the eye. "What exactly are you asking me?"

Reno smirked. "Figure it out, smartass."

"Mmmm......you want to be a little boy for me, Reno?"

Reno raised an eyebrow. "I'm a foot taller 'n you."

"Hardly," Tseng muttered. "You've got five inches in your socks, counting your hair."

Reno blew a raspberry. "Jealous."

"I'm still bigger than you, Reno." Tseng grabbed Reno's shoulders and pushed him back against the edge of the desk. "If you want to play, it will be by _my_ rules."

Reno smirked, yanking his hair. "Says who, eh?"

He bit his lip to keep from moaning and forced Reno further back, letting his ponytail puddle on the desk top. "I say. We're on the clock, and I am your boss."

"So you're fuckin' your underlings now, huh?" He put a knee between Tseng's legs. "ShinRa's finest position."

Tseng half stood to get a better grip on Reno and dipped his head down to bite at Reno's chest through his shirt. "Only fucking you."

Reno hissed, moaning loudly and arching his back. He loved it when Tseng swore. "Sick fucker."

"Just like you. We make a good match, don't you think?"

"You're gettin' all romantic now. If I wanted that, I'd go back to... whatever her name is."

"She's not half as twisted as I am," Tseng reminded him, fumbling with the buttons on Reno's shirt. He got two undone and thrust his hand inside, seeking a nipple to pinch and roll between two fingers. "You'd get bored."

Reno arched his back, closing his eyes and panting loudly. "What d'you want me to do, eh?"

"Submit to me. Let me take you over the desk."

Reno braced his elbows on the desk, arching his back. "You want that? You _earn_ that."

Tseng forced Reno's leg out of his way and pressed in close, smiling. "Let's not forget who's higher on the payroll, Reno. Better mind what you demand."

Reno sat up, pressing up closer. "So's Rufus. Don't mean shit."

"Make it very clear what you want. Maybe I'll let you get away with it, just for being a good boy," he murmured, rocking his hips against Reno's.

Reno hissed, arching his back and thrusting lewdly, like something out of a bad porno.

"You're such a drama queen," Tseng said, shifting his free hand to pin Reno's hips.

Reno smirked, reaching down to grab at Tseng's crotch. "Like you don't like it."

"Did I say I didn't like it? Tell me what you want, or I'm giving you nothing." Part of him wanted to give in utterly to Reno and let him have his way. The rest of him was bent on being in charge. Amazing what being on the job will do.

"Come on, fuck me good like you know you need to." He tried to roll his hips.

Tseng put more pressure on Reno's hips and kissed him roughly. "Get off the desk," he whispered.

"Or you'll what?"

"Or you aren't getting any."

He reached between them and palmed Reno through his pants. "And this will make getting back to Tifa a trial."

Reno closed his eyes. "Go find some cute little thing to bend over."

"Look in a mirror. When you aren't up to something, you're quite a cute little thing."

Reno rolled his eyes. "I ain't bending myself over." He grinned. "Younger."

"You're young enough," he murmured, biting at one of Reno's earrings. "You wanted a ride last night. Do you still want it?"

Reno hissed. "You want 'em younger." He taunted. "Cute little jailbait."

"And so surprised when they find out that everything they're told is bad actually feels so good."

Reno snorted. "You're a sick fuck." He said appreciatively, reaching down to grip Tseng's length, pressing it against his thigh.

"And I don't deny it." He rocked his hips against Reno's hand, groaning softly.

Reno hissed. "Bet you couldn't get Featherhead to bend over."

"Bet I can."

"What do you want if you win the bet?"

"I want you to role-play with me. What do you want?" The thought of Reno acting the part of an innocent little boy sent a thrill through him.

"Hmm..." Reno smirked. "I dunno..." Then he grinned widely. "You'll be my dog. For a week."

Ooh. That sounded good.

"Deal."

Reno spit on his hand and held it out. "Deal."

Tseng frowned but followed suit, clasping Reno's hand tightly. Oh, eew.

Reno smirked. "What d'you wanna play with li'l ol' me, eh?" He grabbed Tseng between the leg, squeezing, hard.

"Why don't you guess?" tseng gasped. "I'm sure you can figure it out."

"Tell me." Reno began to work at Tseng's belt.

"You'll be a young boy. Say....thirteen or so. Never been touched properly."

Reno groaned, pulling Tseng out of his pants and yanking.

"Mmh! You're getting a little ahead of yourself, Reno." He unbuckled Reno's belt and slid it out of the loops, wrapping it around one hand. "I'll tie your hands if I have to."

"I'd get out in ten seconds." Reno bared his teeth in a feral smile.

"That's all I need to even things up a bit."

Reno smirked. "You're a sick fucker. Tell me more."

"We can start with getting some of your clothes off, or at least in a state more conducive to what we both have in mind." He undid Reno's pants and slipped his free hand into them. "Get rid of your shirt."

Reno leaned back, hands flat on the back of the desk. "Do it yourself." He wondered what Tseng would have thought of him in his street rat days, back when he was thirteen.

Tseng set the belt down where he could get it if he needed it and reached for the remaining buttons on Reno's shirt. He undid then neatly- let it never be said that he wasn't a man of habit- and shoved the fabric back, down Reno's arms. He surveyed the skin bared to him, mottled in a few spots by ink seepage, and smiled.

Reno smirked. "Like what you see?" He looked up through his lashes, knowing it made him look younger. "Sir?"

He shivered. Ooh. Just like that. _Exactly_ like that. "I do," he said softly, running one hand up Reno's ribs.

"Why, sir?" He kept looking at Tseng through his eyelashes. Damned if he wasn't into kinky shit too.

He leaned in and kissed Reno's navel, then moved up, kissing and licking. "You're so pretty. Such soft skin."

Reno closed his eyes, leaning back and pointing his toes. "I'm a boy. Boys ain't pretty." He tried to act younger and not start laughing.

"They can be. Ones built like you can be." He closed his teeth around Reno's nipple and worried at it.

"Nah, nah, nah, see, I ain't no girl." He moaned, arching his back. "Why you doin' this, mister?" He was even falling into his old street rat speech.

"Because I like teaching boys like you what feels good." He let go and suckled hard, gripping Reno's hips tightly.

"You're one of them sex perverts, ain't you?" Reno's voice became more nasal, peeking down at Tseng like a confused schoolboy.

"Hardly. I'm pickier than they are." He smiled, showing a lot of teeth. "And they don't know half the things I do."

Reno closed his eyes again, widening his legs. "My ma, she says..." He tried to sound younger. It really was hard. He'd been his cynical, jaded self at age thirteen, and twelve, and eight. "That it ain't right. What you doin'."

"Your ma is a girl," Tseng said dismissively. "What we're doing is only for boys, so she doesn't know anything. It's only wrong when men do this to little girls."

"She says y'ain't s'posed to do shit w' guys. Spillin' seed." He drummed his heels on the desk.

He sighed and moved higher, to suck and bite at Reno's throat. "And do you listen to everything your mother tells you?"

Reno moaned. "Well, nah." He grabbed at the desk. He racked his brain for how a "typical" kid would act. "What're you doin'?"

"Giving you something called a hickey. It's like a bruise, only it means that you're grown up."

Reno closed his eyes. "Why you wantin' it?" He wanted Tseng to keep talking. "Tell me what your doin' when you do it. So's I don't know if you're gonna do somethin' nasty or somethin'."

"Because when you get one, it comes with other things that feel very good," he murmured, pulling away and admiring the livid mark he'd left. "I won't do anything nasty."

Reno lifted a hand up to feel the mark. "Tell me anyway."

"Okay." He looped one arm around Reno and lifted him long enough to slid his pants and underwear off. "I'm going to kiss you."

"What kinda kiss?" Reno pretended to blush, trying to cover his private bits

"Just a little kiss, right here." Tseng tapped Reno's protecting hand.

"Why you wanna go kissin' _that_?"

"It'll feel very good," he promised. "Trust me?"

"What if I, I dunno, piss in your mouth?"

"You won't. Will you let me kiss it?"

"Okay..."

Tseng smiled and slid Reno's hand out of the way. "You can hang onto my hair if you want," he murmured. He dipped his head and took the head of Reno's penis in his mouth, handling it gently.

Reno groaned, fighting the urge to force Tseng's mouth further along him. "Th-that ain't no kiss."

He lifted his head. "It's a kind of kiss. What do you know about kissing?"

"Um, you do it with girls."

"Not always," he chuckled."Sometimes you do it with boys, too, or you do it like this." He dropped his head again, taking more of Reno into his mouth.

Reno hissed, his hands scrabbling on the wood. This was good, better than good. Who doesn't like a good blow? But he was craving something else. "S-stop." He forced himself to say.

Tseng looked up. "Stop? What for?"

"F-feels... weird."

"But not in a bad way, right? You like it."

"Ain't sure."

"let me do it a little more, so you can decide. Okay?"

"Fine." Reno closed his eyes.

Tseng smiled and went down again, humming gently as he tongued the vein on the underside.

Reno bit back a curse, grabbing at Tseng's shoulders and trying to roll his hips.

He tightened his hold on Reno and kept at it, halting his humming to slide down under he was nuzzling the red curls at the base.

Reno wondered how Tseng was rationalizing the metal bar going through his cock. Ah well. He thrust his hips again, then forced his voice into a higher pitch. "M-mister, I feel funny..." He was nowhere near coming, of course, but, well the play is the thing

Tseng swallowed, then raised his head and smiled at Reno. He licked his lips absently. "Funny how?"

"I dunno. All hot 'n..."

"That's a good thing," he murmured, drawing two fingers slowly up Reno's shaft. "Want to try something else?"

"'kay..."

He smiled. "You'll have to turn around."

"'sit gonna hurt?"

"Only a little. At first. It will feel very good after."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Go on, turn around."

Reno slid off of the desk, turning around and leaning forward, hands flat on the inky paper. It had even got on his ass; he had blue spots.

Tseng smiled and kneaded the soft skin and muscle presented to him, then pulled one hand back and fumbled in a drawer for the lube he'd learned to keep around at all times. You never knew with Reno. He popped the cap with his teeth and dribbled it over his fingers, then slid one into Reno.

Reno squawked like an affronted chocobo and tried to get free. "What the fuck is up with you, y'sick freak?" he managed to choke out, fighting the urge to rock against him.

"Just wait," Tseng purred, angling for where he knew Reno wanted him to hit. "I promised, remember?"

Reno gasped when Tseng hit the spot, arching his back. "Again!" He demanded.

"I told you," he chuckled, pressing again, then pulling back and adding a second finger.

"W-why you doin' that?"

"To prep you. I wouldn't want to hurt you while I'm making you feel good."

"Shit..." Reno arched his back, his toes grabbing at the carpet and his head tilted back. "Th-that, that ain't right..." He bared his teeth. "I ain't no faggot."

"Never said you were," Tseng crooned, scissoring his fingers. "You don't have to be."

Reno hissed, his head bending back until his ponytail tickled along his lower back. "Only faggots get off on this shit." It was weird, how easy it was to fall into the mindset. He should try it more often, to freak people out.

Tseng nipped gently at the skin of Reno's lower back and added a third finger. "Hardly. Men experiment."

Reno groaned, arching his back further, his head resting on Tseng's shoulder. He really was very bendy. "We..." He closed his eyes. "Me 'n everyone, we go fag bashin'." He smirked. "'s fun."

"Odds are good you aren't even getting the right people," Tseng said softly, turning his head to nuzzle Reno's ear. "And why is it fun?"

Reno whined. "'cuz. They deserve it. An' 's funny, when they scream." He smirked, then. He'd been a vicious little monster.

"Sounds to me like you just like hurting people. Why don't you try it with me, hmm? Make me bleed."

"Nah, nah, that's weird. I ain't no freak." He turned his head anyway, nipping at Tseng's ear.

"Mmhm....like that, only harder." He stretched his fingers, kneading at Reno's ass with his free hand.

Reno hissed, reaching around to yank at Tseng's hair. "Freak. Faggot freak. Aught ta beat ya like we did that other faggot, with the silver haaaair..." Reno's voice changed in pitch and tone as Tseng's fingers found something else.

"You could try," he murmured, thrusting his fingers in and out steadily. "But I doubt you'd get very far with it. Tell me....does it feel good?"

"You..." Reno moaned, loudly. "You dosed me." He arched his back further. "'m all hot 'n..." Horny. Really horny. Like, going to pop horny, so hurry it up already, ya sick fucker. He shot a glance over his shoulder in an attempt to convey his message

"I didn't dose you with anything. Everything you feel is _exactly_ what it is." He reached for the lube again, drizzling it on his erection. "Ready for more?"

Reno hissed as Tseng's fingers withdrew. "D-do it..." He groaned. "Hurry the fuck up already." He dropped character, that desperate.

"It'll be fun when I win the bet," Tseng commented lightly, spreading the lube slowly.

"Who says you will? Heard Strife was off with that vampire." Reno arched his back in an effort to get more. "Hurry it up, 'fore I just walk out and fuck your new secretary."

He pushed in slowly, holding Reno's hips still. "There were no restrictions about my having to get him alone."

Reno growled. "Harder!" he snapped. "Like Vincent'd take anything from _you_."

"You've never had him?" Tseng asked innocently. "He's got a very skilled tongue." He maintained his speed until he was balls-deep and rocked his hips, happy to take his sweet time about it.

Reno thrust back, harder, and moaned loud enough for anyone outside to hear. "C'mon, harder 'n that." He growled, actually growled. "Like that cute little thing I've seen you followin'."

Tseng pulled back and thrust in hard, digging his fingers into the skin of Reno's hips. "Which pretty little thing?"

Reno howled, ignoring the question, a hand moving to his own cock to pump it in time with Tseng's rapid thrusts. "Come in me."

Tseng reached around with one hand and stilled Reno's hand. "Let me," he whispered.

"Then hurry it up..." Reno groaned, his nails sliding on the veneered surface of the desk. He was close, from all the teasing. "I'm gonna blow..." he warned.

Tseng grinned and thumbed the head of Reno's cock. "If you want something to claw, I'm sure you can get your hands around to parts of me."

Reno smirked. "Freak." He reached around, grabbing at Tseng's neck and digging his nails in, drawing a fair amount of blood.

"OhGodyes," Tseng hissed. He thrust harder, tightening his hold on Reno.

Reno dragged his nails back, bringing up strips of skin. "Come, now, damn it."

The burn of blood running down his neck was what did it. Tseng bit Reno, teeth digging deep into his shoulder, to muffle his noise when he came. He came hard, tasting blood on his tongue.

Reno howled, his own cock spitting across Tseng's desk, his papers, the veneer. "Oh, I needed that..." He leaned back, his knees going weak. "And I'm winning that bet."

Tseng carefully peeled his face off Reno's shoulder, pausing to lick the blood away. "You don't stand a chance. And I think this may need a little looking at."

"What?" Reno yawned widely. "Pussy."

Tseng stepped away, delighting a little in the sound it made when he slipped out of Reno, and carefully prodded the bite. It was deep, and bleeding fairly steadily. "No, I mean it."

Reno hissed. "Point taken. Gimme a potion."

"No, no, let me clean it first."

"Fine, fine. Get it done." He squirmed. "I got places to be."

Tseng smirked and ducked his head to the bite, lapping at the blood. It was so good, hot and mettalic on his tongue.

Reno hissed like an angry goose. "Fuck it. Do it now or I'm outta here."

"I could just clean it conventionally and let it heal naturally," Tseng reminded him, bending to open a drawer. "You've left a few permanent marks on me, after all."

"'cause you refused to use a Cure." Reno sat on the desk, wincing when he felt fluid dribbling down his leg.

"I like having a few scars from someone who's as good a lay as you are. Leave this one? For me?"

"Fine, fine. Kris'll be pissed at you." He yawned, stretching.

"Who?" Tseng switched drawers and took out a small first aid kit.

"Toldja 'bout her." Reno stretched, his back popping. "Blue hair? Nice ass?"

"Right. That." He had a last lick at the blood, then wiped it away and sprayed the neat bite with antiseptic.

"Ouch!" Reno yelped, slapping a hand on it. "Warn me next time!"

"Get your hands off it or I'll have to do it again. Really. It's just a bite."

"Shut up." He crossed his arms, yawning. "Now, are ye done? 'cause I've kinda got come dribbling outta my ass."

"Let me cover it, and then we can get cleaned up. Anyway, I thought you liked being a mess."

"There's mess and there's mess." He leaned forward, his elbows on his knees.

"Mmm. And this is the second one, I take it?" He applied another layer of antiseptic, then picked a pad of gauze from the kit and taped it on. "There."

Reno snorted. "Sick fuck." He said approvingly.

He just snorted. "We've been over that. Shall we go clean up?"

"Yeah, yeah..." Reno got up, moving stiffly. Ow. Tseng had really meant business. "Sick fucker."

Tseng grinned at him.

"Always."


End file.
